wearewarriorsfandomcom-20200216-history
StormClan/Roleplay
Archives: 1, 2 ---- The coyote introduced himself as Sunset, and at once, Hiddenstar narrowed his eyes. How was this canine able to speak the tongue of a feline? Sunset narrowed his eyes as well, much sharper than the great leader had. "I'm hear to send you a warning, cat. These swamps do not belong to you and your petty little 'Clan', they belong to me and my fellow packmates. I'm only giving you a fair warning." The coyote rolled a pebble with his paw. "In two days, me and my two friends shall visit again. And if you and your little kitty friends aren't gone by then...." He crushed the pebble with his paw. "We'll make you fluffy-paws vanish from his planet altogether."Silverstar 15:27, July 19, 2016 (UTC) Whitetoe gaped upon seeing a coyote in the camp. Gossip had already began and she had heard it could speak cat. She padded by Hiddenstar's den and sat down, curling her tail around her paws, in case it attacked the leader, and the fact she was dying to know how this would exffect the Clan. ~Patchfeather~ 16:52, July 19, 2016 (UTC) He was muscular and intidmiating, but that didn't mean he was all brawn. Oh no, Hiddenstar could be a sly one when he wanted. "Fine, this territory isn't worth the trouble anyways." The coyote nodded in approval, although disliking the fact that the leader had insulted his home. "We'll be back in two days." With that, the canine slithered out of the willow tree and exited the camp.Silverstar 16:57, July 19, 2016 (UTC) Whitetoe's gaze followed the fox, her chin jutting out, and her eyes ferice until he disappeared out the entrace. "What happened?" she asked, not realizing she had spoken out loud. What had that mange-ridden creature been doing here? If it so much touch any of the Clan... oh she would not be happy. ~Patchfeather~ 17:06, July 19, 2016 (UTC) The leader did not answer immediately, rather called for his deputy. "Swampgator," Hiddenstar had began, his eyes darkening before he spoke, "ready the warriors for battle in two days."Silverstar 17:07, July 19, 2016 (UTC) "Why?" Whitetoe's head snapped away from the entrance to look at the leader and deputy. ~Patchfeather~ 17:11, July 19, 2016 (UTC) "This 'Sunset' has a pack, and they think this swamp is theirs." Hiddenstar flexed his claws. "They're coming back in two days to make sure that we're gone. And well, this is our home, so they can suck it."Silverstar 17:16, July 19, 2016 (UTC) Whitetoe's fiery eyes darkened. How dare those stupid mutts come in here and tell them what to do. "They won't dare take our territory," Not with me. ''"Are we attacking them, or waiting until the two days?" ~Patchfeather~ 17:20, July 19, 2016 (UTC) "Because we can't risk walking into a pack we know nothing about, we'll wait for them." Hiddenstar watched Swampgator gather warriors and address them. "He said he's taking his friends with him, so if we can kill of this pack's Alpha when he comes into our camp...they'll be in a confused and terrified frenzy, and should leave us alone."'Silverstar' 17:22, July 19, 2016 (UTC) Whitetoe nodded, flexing her claws in and out. ---- Jumpstrike kneaded the ground in fear and excitement. ---- Morningwing hadn't even noticed what was going on until now. "A pack?" ~Patchfeather~ 17:27, July 19, 2016 (UTC) Birdsoar padded out of the warriors' den, Willowspirit close behind her. "I don't want to fight" Willowspirit complained from behind the white she-cat. Bouldersnow, meanwhile, was eyeing up Willowspirit... as he'd developed a crush on her. Oops. --look me in the eye 20:26, July 19, 2016 (UTC) Palefang sat apart from the others with her family, Flyshade and Talltail. "Why do you suppose their here?" Palefang asked. — [[User:Minkclaw|'Silverstar' 01:08, July 26, 2016 (UTC) Palefang grinned. ''Good! She'd defend her home with pride. The brown mink warrior stood before glancing around, the prey pile was small and if they were to battle soon she'd need to hunt. With that she disappeared out of camp. Silence filled the air outside of camp and was rather creepy. Sighing with courage, the young warrior made her way through the swamp glancing every few steps she took. No matter what she showed the warrior was actually scared out of her fur. — ~Patchfeather~ 16:24, July 26, 2016 (UTC) Talltail was growing worried as nobody had seen Palefang in hours. The brown mink however sauntered in with a large trout. — [[User:Minkclaw|'Silverstar' 18:16, July 26, 2016 (UTC) Jumpstrike was out for a little night hunting. He jerked his head up when he heard a splash in the marsh, but before he could see what it was, something hit him in the head, then everything was black. ~Patchfeather~ 22:33, July 26, 2016 (UTC) Palefang was sleeping just inside the camp entrance and jerked awake only to be knocked out with a solid paw. — [[User:Minkclaw|'Silverstar' 00:26, July 28, 2016 (UTC) Palefang awoke to darkness. That's all she could see. Meanwhile back in camp, Talltail and Flyshade were growing very worried about the sudden disappearance of their sister. It wasn't like her. — User:Minkclaw 21:12, July 29, 2016 (UTC) Category:Browse Category:Wiki Stuff Category:Roleplay